Beginnings
by Sunstreaker Lambo Twin
Summary: They had always been together since the very beginning. They were brothers, best friends... but after one night that changed it all they started to wonder whether they were meant to be something else...    Sideswipe/Sunstreaker. Twincest/slash.
1. Chapter 1

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed as he studied the mechs across the table, before he looked down at his cards again. Yeah, he had a good one. He was gonna slag them all for sure. Besides him Sideswipe fidgeted uncomfortably, which gave away the fact that he probably had nothing in his hands. Good, one less to worry about. He looked up at Cliffjumper, who was wearing a smug smirk and was looking around as well, optics bright with delight and probably due to the high amount of high grade he had ingested. Slaggit. He would melt in the pits before he let that slagging minobot beat him. Growling lowly he turned to look at Ironhide and Jazz, the latter wearing the same smirk, which wasn't too strange. Ironhide's face was expressionless, that damned old timer was rather good at hiding his emotions anyway. No matter, he was sure his cards were better than anyone else's. Downing the rest of his high grade, he tossed the cube over his shoulder, shaking his helm to try to clear his processor a bit. They were all pretty overcharged. Smirking once again he put his cards on the table, followed by the rest of the mechs around him. His face contorted into an angry scowl as he saw Clifjjumper's cards. Damned mini slag had a better game than he did! Frowning deeply he looked at the rest of the mechs' cards, relieved to see that his cards were better than the rest of them at least. That was good. Sideswipe cursed loudly next to him, tossing his cards over the table and sighing in defeat before he got to his feet, swaying a bit before he managed to steady himself. Of all the mechs playing that stupid game, his brother was the one that drank the most. Not surprising, really.

Staring expectantly at Cliffjumper, Sideswipe tapped his feet on the ground impatiently. "Well, what do I have to do?"

Sunstreaker snorted aloud, shaking his helm. He seriously wouldn't like to be in his brother's shoes right now, as the human saying went. Not when that implied that the one to come last in the game had to do whatever the winner said. "Probably something stupid, knowing Cliffjumper." He spat, not paying attention at Cliffjumper's yell of insult.

"Chill out Sunshine, let's just listen to what 'Jumper has ta say now, man" Jazz chided him, interrupting whatever the minibot had to say. Sunstreaker glared coldly at the saboteur, growling a 'Don't call me that!' before reaching down to take another high grade cube from the table. The red minibot glared at him from across the table, before his optics glinted evilly and he stood up, also swaying a little before Ironhide steadied him. "Easy thar' Cliffjumper, yer gonna fall if ya aren't ah bit careful." Offering him a grateful smile, said minobot stared at Sideswipe with pure mischievousness, which made Sideswipe flinch. When that minislag smiled like that, it was never good. Sunstreaker rolled his optics, downing the cube at an alarming pace before tossing it over his shoulder again, and he sat back on his chair, trying his best to focus on the mechs in front of him. It was quite hard, actually.

"You know what you gotta do now, Sideswipe?" Cliffjumper said, grinning and casting Sunstreaker a sidelong glance, something that Sunstreaker didn't like at all. Growling, he ignored it, his optics now locked in his brother's form, who was twitching expectantly. Unimpressed with Sunstreaker's growl, Cliffjumper continued. "I'm gonna make you kiss good ole Sunshine over there. For a whole earth minute, actually." His grin had been growing larger with every word that escaped his lip-plates, and Sunstreaker's helm whipped around to stare at him, optics wide and incredulous. "What!" He spat, thinking that probably high grade had made him hear wrong. He couldn't be asking Sideswipe to kiss him, they were brothers! Twins! In front of him, both Ironhide and Jazz cracked up laughing at the yellow twin's face, and as he turned to glare at them he missed his twin's reaction. If he had seen it, he would probably be backing away from him, and would have locked himself up in their quarters, leaving his twin out, of course. While he was looking away he also missed Sideswipe's advance, and before he could react his twin was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips and looking at him with a slightly predatory expression, lips curled upwards into a smirk. "Well, it's not like Cliffjumper asked me to do somethin' so terrible, actually. My brother or not, yer still really hot."

No, this wasn't his brother talking, that was high grade talking through him. Yeah, his brother wouldn't say something like that. His optics wide, he stared at his brother's face-plates, only inches away from his own before he managed to speak. "Sideswipe what the pit are y-" He couldn't finish what he was saying before his brother's lip-plates pressed against his own in a harsh, demanding kiss. Sunstreaker froze at first, but before he could think of a way to push his twin away from him he found himself returning the kiss, his brother's talented glossa brushing against his lower lip-plate, demanding access. Parting his lips he allowed him, his own glossa rubbing against his brother's before a soft moan escaped his vocaliser. This was wrong... but it felt way too good to stop. Sideswipe smirked into the kiss, deepening it and moving his arms to wrap around his twin's neck, enjoying every second of the kiss. Yeah, he had always thought his brother was probably the most beautiful cybertronian that he had ever seen, but he had always tried to convince himself that he said that in an abstract way, the way you recognized an object's beauty. Not that he managed to fool himself, anyway. However, he would have never dared to say a word -least of all kiss him-, had it not been for the large amounts of high grade running through his lines. Yeah, he was very thankful for that now, as he moaned into the kiss and he devoured his handsome, perfect brother's lip-plates.

For his part, Sunstreaker was trying not to think about anything, lost in the kiss. He knew his brother was gorgeous as well, but he had never been one to ponder things too much, so he really hadn't thought about it. He just knew it. As he eagerly returned the kiss, his arms slid around his twin's waist, pulling him as close as their position would allow, smirking at the sound of his brother's moan. His hands caressed his brother's back-plates as his cooling fans kicked in to cool his rapidly heating frame, and he knew his brother's were already working at full capacity as their kiss dragged on, fierce and passionate. He let out a loud moan as his brother ground his hips against his own, pleasure running through his lines as he arched his back-plates, pressing his body against Sideswipe's. And then it all came crashing down.

"Whoa whoa it's been more than a minute, guys! What the pit!" Cliffjumper's annoying voice came from somewhere to their left, and Sunstreaker jerked back, breaking the kiss and shoving his brother off him. Jazz jaw was somewhere near the floor already, and Ironhide's expression was one of disgust and amusement, not sure whether he should laugh or go purge his tanks. Sideswipe's face was priceless, caught somewhere between a pout and an irritated glower directed at Cliffjumper for interrupting their kiss. Confusion was evident in him as well, but he tried to hide it, tried to smirk carelessly. "Oh, I... uh, I didn't notice!" He weakly added, and he winced as Sunstreaker got to his feet and stormed out of the room, not even bothering with an excuse.

He walked down the halls of the Ark, his processor running wild as he strode towards their quarters, trying to put some distance between his brother and himself. What the pit had just happened? His body was still overheated as he finally got to his quarter's door, and as he keyed in the code and walked into the room he missed the steps that were hurriedly making their way toward his quarters. With a long sigh he sat on his berth, rubbing his hand over his face-plates. He had enjoyed that kiss way too much, and he couldn't believe it. That was his brother, his twin brother... and now he was sitting in his quarters and hating Cliffjumper even more than what he already did for interrupting their kiss. Now that he thought about it, it was probably a good thing, considering how his traitorous body had reacted towards his twin. It was wrong... so wrong. He shook his helm, trying not to think about his brother's lips and glossa anymore, but it was hard. Too hard. Sideswipe's kiss had revved him up more than any other mech had ever managed to, and he wished nothing more than to continue what they had started.

His helm perked up as the door to their quarters opened, revealing a nervous and overcharged Sideswipe standing in the doorway, staring at him with confused optics. He hesitantly made his way towards his twin, sitting on the berth next to him and struggling to find the right words to say.

"Sunny... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I-I don't know what happened..." He finally said, optics pained as they locked in his twin's. Sunstreaker knew him more than anyone, however, and he could easily read the confusion and desire that was clouding his optics. He remained silent for a moment, staring at his brother's beautiful face and unable to speak. But when Sideswipe licked his dry lip-plates, nervously waiting for a reply, he lost the little control he had left and he lunged, hands reaching up to cup his brother's face as he pressed his lip-plates against Sideswipe's in a heated and passionate kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had kissed for nearly a joor, both twins panting and moaning until Sideswipe melted backwards into the berth, Sunstreaker following suit and climbing on top of him, his legs on each side of Sideswipe's body. Sunstreaker never broke the kiss, his hands roaming freely across his brother's body, mapping every inch of Sideswipe's plating. The red front-liner was now trembling, his sensornet flaring white with the sheer pleasure his brother's touches provoked. Sunstreaker ground into Sideswipe's body, pressing his heated frame up against his brother's. Neither of them was thinking about the terrible reality that they were brothers, twins. They merely kept kissing and rocking their bodies together, until the soft click of Sideswipe's panel sliding aside to reveal his interface array interrupted the silence of their kiss. Sideswipe's optics widened as he broke the kiss, staring into Sunstreaker's heated optics, confusion and lust evident in his own dark optics. "Sunny..." He moaned his brother's name, his voice needy and pleading as his hands moved to wrap around his brother's waist, pulling him closer. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't find himself to care. He wanted his brother now, and as he lifted a hand to caress his brother's face, he brushed his fingers across his helm-fins, tracing the black metal rim with his thumbs as he leaned up to kiss him again, this time softer, gentler.

Sunstreaker returned the soft kiss, his body shaking as his brother caressed his most sensitive part, grinding his hips down against his brother's exposed panel. He heard his twin gasping into the kiss, and he moved again, his own panel clicking open as well. His spike extended outwards, brushing against Sideswipe's bared valve and said twin moaned, his whole body trembling. Sideswipe's hands dug into his brother's side seams, his fingers caressing the delicate wires beneath, and grinning as his brother offlined his optics and moaned loudly. "Sideswipe..." Sunstreaker moaned, finally onlining his optics again and locking gazes with his twin, angling his hips upwards and pressing his spike against Sideswipe's valve, before slowly, teasingly pushing himself in. Sideswipe's grip on his armor tightened as he was filled, gasping and throwing his head back against the berth. Sunstreaker pushed himself all the way in, waiting a moment for his brother's body to adjust. He then set a slow, steady pace, thrusting into his brother as the latter caught his lips in a kiss just as slow and teasing as their pace was.

It was perfect, their bodies rocking together and teasing sensor nodes that had never before been touched, both twins panting and gasping and lost in one another. Sunstreaker quickened his pace, thrusting faster and harder into Sideswipe as his brother clung to him, trying to get more of his twin. He kept going faster and faster until his brother finally stiffened and let out a loud cry, overload tearing through him and setting his circuits ablaze. He lasted a few more seconds before his own overload reached him, pushing him over the edge and he fell, moaning his brother's name as the pleasure raced through his every wire.

Sideswipe grunted as Sunstreaker's pulled out from him, barely holding back a soft moan at the over sensitized nodes being teased again. Onlining his optics he hesitantly looked up at his brother's face, afraid of seeing Sunstreaker's face twisted with regret over what they had done. Instead he found himself staring at his brother's relaxed and heated gaze, and he sheepishly smiled up at him, his timid smile turning into a full grin when Sunstreaker smiled back at him. Not trusting himself to speak he merely leaned up and pressed another kiss to his brother's lip-plates, before Sunstreaker climbed off him and laid on his side next to him, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist and pulling him closer to his own frame. Sideswipe turned to lay on his side as well, still grinning as his arms slid around his Sunstreaker's body, moving as close as it was physically possible. Lying like that and staring at one another in silence, they both drifted into recharge, exhaustion from both high grade and their activities finally taking it's toll on them.

Morning found them in that same position. Sideswipe was the first to online, his processor aching due to the high amount of high grade he had consumed the previous day. Onlining his optics he looked ahead of him, and his optics locked on his twin's form, who was slowly awakening. How odd. It had been ages since they had shared a berth, and he certainly didn't remember them sleeping so close to one another, to the point where their bodies were a tangled mess of legs and arms... And then it hit him, the memory of the previous night coming back to him and his optics widened, staring at his brother's beautiful face.

Slag.

Sunstreaker was finally stirring from recharge, but instead of onlining his optics, he merely tightened his grip around his brother's body and pulled him closer, burying his face in his brother's chest. Sideswipe smiled at that, letting a soft sigh escape his lip-plates as he thought that maybe things wouldn't be that bad... Maybe they could work this out together, whatever "this" was. In the meantime, he was gladly pulling Sunstreaker closer to him, before he moved his helm to whisper in his brother's audio receptor.

"Morning Sunshine.. sleep well?" His voice was soft and low, and it sent a shiver down Sunstreaker's back. Pressing himself closer to Sideswipe, he mumbled a barely audible "Don't call me that," before he finally lifted his helm to look at his brother's optics. "Sides, I-" He was beggining to say, before Sideswipe cut him off. "Shh, don't say anything. Let's just not say anything now. I wanna enjoy this before we gotta get our afts back to duty." Sunstreaker chuckled at that, and leaned up to press a kiss to his brother's lip-plates, before sitting up on the berth and stretching his stiff body. And then he looked down at himself, frowning deeply at the state of his beloved paintjob.

"Slaggit! Look at this!" He groaned, pointing at his yellow -and now also red- armor. Sideswipe couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him, and after receiving Sunstreaker's sullen glare he sat up as well, running a hand through his chassis, fingers tracing the red scuffs across the yellow paint. Sunstreaker shivered, but said nothing as his brother spoke. "I'll help you repaint yourself, but we gotta do it now. We can't let the others see..." His voice trailed off and he frowned at the thought of what their fellow 'bots would say if they saw them right now. Even a dinobot would know what they had done. And they couldn't afford that. Sensing his brother's uneasiness he leaned forward, face only a breath away from Sideswipe as if he were about to kiss him. Just as Sideswipe was about to close the gap between them and press their lip-plates together he smirked and shoved his brother away, throwing him off the berth. Sideswipe landed on the floor with an indignant yelp, glaring up at his twin, who was now grinning down at him. "C'mon, let's hit the wash-racks." The golden mech said, pushing himself to his feet and offering his twin a hand to help him up. Smiling, Sideswipe took it, but instead of letting go after he was on his feet he pulled from it, dragging his brother close and now really pressing a kiss to his lip-plates. "Okay. Tease." With that said they both made their way towards their private wash-racks, where cleaning themselves off resulted in both twins panting and moaning after another powerful overload.

Yeah, right now, neither of them was thinking about the terrible reality that they were brothers. Twin brothers. It just felt too damn good to stop. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sunstreaker sighed for the fifth time since they had left their quarters, irritation evident in his face-plates as they made their way towards the Rec. Room.

He and Sideswipe had left their quarters in companionable silence, enjoying each other's presence as they tried to sort what was a completely new brand of emotions swirling through their sparks. Neither of them knew what to think of what had happened between them, they only knew that they had enjoyed it thoroughly. They had been together all their lifes, through thick and thin, and they were more than only twin brothers; they were the very best friend each other had. Now, considering what had happened, Sunstreaker was beggining to wonder if they could maybe be more than that.

Not that he had a chance to think about it, anyway. Just as they doubled the corner of the hallway leading away from the quarters section of the Ark, they ran into Bluestreak, and he was now talking to Sideswipe about something that he honestly couldn't care less about. The sniper's doorwings twitched excitedly every now and then, but Sunstreaker wasn't really paying attention to them, his optics were locked on his brother's grinning form as he talked and gestured with Bluestreak, his own cheerful gaze landing on his brother's intent one every now and then, and everytime he would offer his golden twin a sheepish smile, while the grey doorwinger remained oblivious to it all.

As soon as the three mechs walked into the , an eerie silence engulfed them, every mech present in the room staring in their direction. Sunstreaker's frown deepened, his optics falling on the grinning form of Cliffjumper who was staring at them as if he had been waiting for their arrival. This didn't look good. Sunstreaker's hands balled into tight fists as he strode towards the table on the furthest corner of the room, Sideswipe following him and trying to act as if everything was just normal, Bluestreak by his side. The expression of the grey mech's face-plates was priceless, his optics wide and staring at everyone as if they had all gone crazy. All the mech's gazes were locked on the twins as they finally sat on the table, and after a moment, they begun talking again, the Room returning to it's habitual noise.

"What the pit was that all about?" Bluestreak asked curiously, still looking around as his doorwings twitched nervously. Sideswipe was about to reply that he had no idea, when Tracks's voice came from the center of the room. "What that was about you ask, Blue? Why don't you ask your sick friends over there, huh?"

Bluestreak confused expression turned to look at the twins, as Sunstreaker gritted his dental-plates together, only one breath away from snapping. Sideswipe glared coldly at the corvette, raising his voice over the noise of the crowd. "As far as I'm concerned, the sick one here is Cliffjumper. He was the one to ask me to do that after I lost that slagging game!"

"Ah c'mon Sideswipe, you well know that I didn't mean for you two to make out for as long as you did! Pit, I didn't even think you would do it!" The minibot yelled from across the room, glaring indignantly at the red front-liner.

"What surprises me is that after all Sunstreaker says about himself and his looks, one would expect that he would go after a decent mech, not settle with his own ugly twin brother." Tracks sneered, neatly folding his servos across his overly polished chassis.

However, Sideswipe didn't have a chance to reply. In one swift movement, Sunstreaker had jumped out of his chair and was making his way toward the blue mech, his optics narrowed to thin slits and glinting murderously. Tracks was already on his feet, and even though he was slightly smaller than Sunstreaker, he didn't back down. It would have been smarter if he had. Sunstreaker lunged at him, tackling the red-faced to the ground and even before the other had any chance to defend himself, he begun pummeling his face-plates, throwing vicious punch after punch until someone pulled from him, yanking him off the mangled form of the corvette. He was about to lash out with a punch at the slagger that had interrupted him, but he realised just in time that it was Sideswipe, pulling him away from the mechs that were helping Tracks up.

"You're insane, Sunstreaker" Cliffjumper yelled at him as he helped the other mech up, and begun dragging him toward the med bay. "Insane and sick! Get your boyfriend out of here before he hurts someone else, Sideswipe!"

This time it was Sunstreaker the one that had to stop his brother from lunging at the minibot, instead grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the .

"Slag sucking piece of shit, I should have killed the fragger a long time ago!" Sunstreaker cursed as he strode towards the exit of the Ark. His patrol shift was about to start, and thankfully, it was with no other than Sideswipe. Sunstreaker paused his tirade when he noticed his twin's silence, and he looked sideways to see what had his brother so quiet. He was met with the unusual sight of his brother's gloomy expression, and he stopped walking, turning to face him and momentarily forgetting his anger.

"Siders, what's wrong?" It was a stupid question, really. It was more than obvious what was wrong, as his twin lifted his helm to look at him, arching an optic ridge almost derisively.

"Other than what the slaggers are saying? Nothing... I'm fine." He saw his brother sigh and look away, and he knew that he wasn't saying the truth.

"You're the worst liar in the universe Sideswipe. Spill it." He growled, folding his servos across his chassis.

Sideswipe frowned, his lips curling upwards into a sneer as he glared at his twin. "You know perfectly well what's wrong. Tracks is right. You can have any mech in this slagging place, you shouldn't be wasting your time with me." He grumbled the last part, gritting his dental-plates together and looking down to the ground.

Sunstreaker froze, staring at the red Lamborghini as if he had lost his mind. He wasn't expecting that. Sideswipe was jealous. Not only he was jealous, but he was also talking about them as if they were... 'something'. Were they, now? He felt his spark lurching in it's chamber at the sight of his brother's sullen expression, and to know that the reason behind it was fear of being rejected by him made his spark flutter. That meant that his brother had been thinking just the same thing he had. Maybe they could be more than just friends and twin brothers.

Unable to stop himself, his lips curled upwards in a tiny smile as he moved forward, lifting his brother's chin with his hand and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lip-plates. He really didn't care if anyone saw them, the only thing that mattered for him now was his beautiful twin standing in front of him and being a complete idiot.

"You're stupid sometimes, Sideswipe. Tracks is nothing more than a slagging glitch. I think I'm more than capable of choosing who I want to be with, don't you think?" He paused, circling his brother's waist with one of his arms as he lifted the other to caress his brother's face-plates. "And I'm sorry to tell you this, but I already chose. And you know that I only choose the best for me."

Sideswipe grinned, his own arms sliding around Sunstreaker's body and pulling him close, his spark all but jumping in his chassis. He couldn't care less that they were brothers... he only cared about Sunstreaker, and he knew he wanted him in /every/ possible way. And it seemed that Sunstreaker desired the same thing,

"Gotta say you're wrong, Sunshine. I got the best one this time" 


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the matter, can't keep up anymore?"

"You started before I did! That's cheating!"

"Primus you're such a baby! C'mon try to catch me!"

With a playful revv of his engine Sunstreaker sped off away from Sideswipe, his rear mounted engine roaring and his tires squealing on the desert roads. Their patrol had been quite uneventful up to that point so now the twins were racing -and bickering- as if it was one of their days off. After revving his own engine in the same playful manner, Sideswipe caught up with his brother, and softly bumped the nose of his alt mode in his brother's rear bumper.

"Nice aft!" He chuckled when he heard his brother's indignant yell. The golden Lamborghini had been just about to scream something about his paint getting scratched when he heard his brother's words, and he instead purred through their comm-link, his voice betraying the smirk that would be tugging at his lip-plates if he had been in his robot mode. "Of course it is, it's the best one you'll ever see. Glad to see you like it."

"Primus Sunshine, you're insufferable!" Sideswipe laughed, moving to drive side by side with his twin. Sunstreaker laughed too, revving his powerful engine. The yellow warrior was in a fairly good mood... no matter how unbelievable that was. His patrol shift with Sideswipe had made him forget the previous encounter with Tracks and the rest of the mechs in the Rec Room. Sideswipe had always had both the ability to frag him off completely, and make him forget about everything wrong in life, bringing out that elusive smile of his. Yup, he couldn't imagine what his life would be without his brother, no matter how irritating he could be from time to time. "I'm not insufferable!" He tried to sound offended, but his laugh completely ruined the effect. After a few more miles both twins pulled over to sit under a couple of trees that were on the side of the road, not caring that they should be patrolling the area instead of fooling around. The Decepticons had been laying low lately, so they decided to take a little break. What Prowl didn't know, didn't harm him, right?

Sideswipe sat on the ground first, looking up at his brother as he scrutinized the ground. Sunstreaker's face was contorted in a frown as he looked down at the dirty floor, glaring at the dust that was surely gonna get his armor dirty. The red front-liner grinned, and even though he knew Sunstreaker wouldn't be pleased with him, he grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his lap, the golden mech landing gracelessly on his legs with a loud clanking sound.

"You idiot, if you scratch my paint I'll kick your aft!" He growled as he straddled his brother's hip-plates, one leg on each side of him as he slid his arms around the red mech's neck. Sideswipe's grin never faltered, his optics bright with amusement and now, given their current position, barely hidden desire. Wrapping his arms around his golden twin's waist he pulled him closer, capturing his lip-plates in a soft, tender kiss. Just like all the previous times Sunstreaker lost himself in it, the gentleness of their kiss slowly driving him insane. After a moment Sideswipe pulled away, pressing his fore-helm against his brother's, their gazes locked together as he let out a long sigh.

"Sunny, are you sure you want to do this?" He said after a few silent minutes. He knew what his brother had told him a couple hours ago, but he still couldn't believe his brother, his perfect and beautiful brother would want to be with him. Not only because they were twins, but because Sunstreaker could have anyone he wanted. Track's words were still swirling in his processor but he didn't mention it, knowing his twin would probably not like it at all.

"Do what, Sideswipe?" The golden mech asked warily, his optics slighlty narrowing as he glared at his twin.

"You know what I mean. This. Us." He said almost painfully, never breaking optic contact even though he wanted to.

Sunstreaker sighed irritably, softly thumping his helm against his brother's. "Are you dense or just stupid? I already told you back in the base what I wanted. You know I don't like saying things more than once." He growled, his glare defiantly locked in his brother's gaze. "I like this. I want this. I want /you/. What else do you need to know, dumbaft?" He hissed, but leaned closer to kiss his brother again. Sunstreaker would have loved to tell his twin exactly why he wanted it, why he wanted to be with him but... he didn't know how to. Words had never been his strong point. Neither were emotions.

"I don't need to know anything else now." He smiled, returning the kiss and letting his hands caress his brother's back-plates. Grinning mischievously he slid his fingers into one of the back seams, finding a node that he knew was particularly sensitive and without breaking the kiss he pinched it, choosing that exact moment to deepen their already heated kiss, sliding his glossa into his twin's mouth. Sunstreaker's back arched as he let out a loud moan, the pain and pleasure torturously running through his lines and setting his circuits ablaze. Deciding to be a tad bolder he pushed his golden twin until his back was pressed against the ground and he climbed on top of him, expecting some sort of reproach about the dirty ground. When he got none he leaned down to kiss his brother again, his hands travelling through the expanse of Sunstreaker's body as the latter writhed and moaned under him, his back arching everytime his brother found and pinched an overly sensitized node.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker cried out his brother's name when he felt the red mech's dental-plates closing over one of the lines in his neck, softly and teasingly biting his way down to his golden chest-plates. Sunstreaker was in heaven, the pain and pleasure from his brother's ministrations were revving him entirely too far and he moaned again, his hands moving up to caress Sideswipe's side-seams. However, as his hands finally brushed against his twin's plate he found his wrists being strongly captured and securely pinned above his head . "Tsk, tsk... No Sunshine, I'm the one touching now. You're gonna have to wait for your turn." Sideswipe grinned, shifting so only one of his hands was holding his brother's wrists and the other went back to the amazing task of mapping his brother's body. He knew Sunstreaker liked this. He knew his brother was a fierce warrior and just as tough as everyone thought he was... and he wasn't meant for being nice. He'd give him exactly what he knew his brother needed.

He cut his brother's retort with a heated kiss and moving his hand up to caress his brother's helm-fins, before he moved his helm to whisper in his twin's audio receptor. "I'm gonna take you right now, Sunshine." He purred, teasingly running his glossa down the golden ridges in the fin. Sunstreaker moaned at his brother's words, his cooling fans kicking in to try and cool his rapidly heating frame. Hearing Sideswipe like that was too slagging hot for him. "I'm gonna make you scream my name over and over again..." The red mech softly bit the black rim of his twin's helm-fin before he finally continued, "I'm going to fuck you and you're gonna overload for me..." His voice trailed off as he slid his free hand down his twin's body until it was finally teasing his brother's panel, smirking when the soft click of the retracting metal reached his audio-receptor. Leaning down for a crushing kiss, he reached down with his hand to caress his brother's now exposed valve, sliding his fingers over the lubricant coated metal before slowly, teasingly sinking one of his fingers inside of his brother's writhing body.

Sunstreaker gasped, arching his hips in invitation, his valve clenching around his twin's finger that was now stroking him and caressing nodes that had never before been touched. A soft moan escaped his lip-plates as Sideswipe dug another finger inside of him, hot pleasure running thickly through his lines. He wanted his hands to be free, he wanted to caress his brother back, to touch all those sensors that would make his twin gasp and moan for him, but he was securely pinned, and Sideswipe didn't look anywhere near letting him go.

"Like this?" Sideswipe purred at him after he broke the kiss, grinning predatorily. He tightened his grip around his brother's wrists and after pulling his fingers out of his twin's valve he positioned himself between his long and golden legs, letting his own panel slide aside to reveal his own interface array and allowing his spike to expand outwards. The tip of his spike brushed against his twin's valve, ripping a moan out of both twin's vocalizer.

Without waiting another second Sideswipe thrusted hard into Sunstreaker, causing his perfect yellow brother to cry out in pleasure. Letting out a soft moan himself he paused for a second, allowing his brother's body to adjust before he set a slamming pace, thrusting into his brother relentlessly. "Sides..." Sunstreaker groaned his brother's name, unable to say anything else as his brother's lips closed over his own in a searing kiss, the feeling of his Sideswipe's spike sliding inside and out of him sending pleasurable jolts of torment through his heated and overly sensitized frame.

Sideswipe thrust harder every time, the feeling of his brother's slick valve clenching around his spike was driving him insane with pleasure and he leaned closer to kiss his brother one more time as his free hand caressed his helm-fins again, stroking the black rim with his thumb. Sunstreaker whimpered softly under him, arching his back and angling his hips upwards to get even more of his brother. That new angle allowed Sideswipe's spike to go even deeper, stroking all those nodes that were slowly pushing his brother over the edge as he moaned and groaned his brother's name. Sideswipe kept his pace, moaning as he stared at his brother's writhing form under him. Sunstreaker looked absolutely beautiful laid out beneath him, his whole frame trembling as his brother pounded into him, pleasure only increasing his already growing charge and setting his circuits ablaze.

Sunstreaker would have never imagined doing this with his brother. To have his twin's spike filling him and thrusting hardly into him, pushing him towards a steadily growing overload was something he never before thought about. Now, however, it was all that mattered to him. He spread his legs wide, wanting more of Sideswipe, more of his twin, more of his spike inside of him, pounding relentlessly into him. Sideswipe had never thought about that either, even though he had always known about his brother's stunning beauty. The memory of his golden brother taking him the night before, and the feeling of his brother's slick valve surrounding him was burning him alive, barely able to focus on anything else as he dove into his twin with abandon, the feeling of completeness that was crawling up to his spark made him whimper, sealing his brother's lip-plates with his own in a scorching kiss.

Sunstreaker's overload was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his life, liquid fire pouring through his lines and burning through him as he screamed his brother's name, just as Sideswipe had told him he would. Sideswipe thrusted harder, faster and deeper into him as he overloaded, the feeling of his twin's valve quivering around his spike along with the sounds his golden brother was making pushed him over the edge as well, release finally reaching him as he remained buried deep within his twin's body, finally letting go of his wrists and allowing him to move. Sunstreaker's arms instantly wrapped around Sideswipe's waist, keeping him right where he was between his legs, panting and still whimpering as he felt his brother's overload pouring into him.

They remained intertwined and locked together for a few minutes, both twins panting after the powerful overloads they had reached. Sideswipe lifted a hand to caress his brother's face-plates, still buried to the hilt within his Sunstreaker's body. Sunstreaker's lips curled upwards in a tiny smile as he looked up at his twin's beautiful face, exhaustion evident in both their gazes. "Sides... " He was at a loss, completely unsure about what to say. He wanted to tell him how great it had all felt, how much he cared about him, how glad he was for having done what they had done the night before that had led them to this but.. he didn't know how to. Instead he settled for tightening his grip around his twin's waist, pulling him closer and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his brother's lip-plates, one his twin eagerly returned.

"Sunny, that was... perfect. /You/ are perfect" Sideswipe all but whispered as his spike receded back into it's housing, the grinding sensation sending shivers down both their frames. Sunstreaker's smile grew larger at that, a soft chuckle escaping his vocalizer. "I know I am. And just like I said... you know I only choose the best for me..."

Sideswipe hesitated for a moment, considering his next words. He wasn't sure if he should say it, he didn't know how his brother would react to it but... they had been together all their lifes, and Sideswipe knew it was what he felt so, after pressing another soft kiss to his brother's lip-plates he smiled, pressing their fore-helms together. "Sunny... I love you."

Sunstreaker stiffened, the meaning of those words hitting full-force on his spark and he felt it lurching in it's chamber, felt as if it was about to jump off his chassis. Sunstreaker smiled, lifting one hand to caress his brother's cheek-plate as the other remained securely wrapped around his twin's waist, and after a moment's thought he replied in that same confused but oh so confident tone. "I love you too Sideswipe." The red mech's smile turned into a full grin at hearing those words, lifting both hands to cup his brother's face and pulling his brother in for a crushing kiss.

They were both confused, unsure of what to make of this whole new brand of emotions creeping their way into their sparks but... no matter how tough things would ever get, they knew they would always have each other, just like they always had. Now, however, they had finally realised that there was something more than that, that they meant more to one another than what they had originally thought. Not that any of them really stopped to think that. No, they surely weren't thinking about anything now that Sideswipe was sitting between his twin's long, strong legs, his glossa lapping at his brother's exposed and still quivering valve just as Sunstreaker's helm thunked back against the ground, groaning with the extremely pleasurable sensations. Sideswipe was trying to kill him, he mused, as Sideswipe's glossa slipped into his entrance just before he sucked on his valve itself. He then was completely unable to think of anything else other than his brother's talented glossa lapping at his valve and setting his circuits on fire once again. 


	5. Chapter 5

After a whole month things were going well for the twins. Even though they had feared their incursion into that more intimate side of their relationship could eventually be the end of them, it turned out that things only got better between them. They dared to think they were happy together, discovering new things they liked about each other, new things they enjoyed doing together. The rest of the 'bots had ceased to tease them... though it probably had to do with Sunstreaker sending Tracks to the med-bay twice only that week. Seems that they had finally got the still kept things secret, not willing to face the consequences of their incestuous relationship and the never ending teasing and insults that would come with it. They weren't ashamed of it, no. They only didn't want to spend half of their lifes in the brig for sending the slagtards to the medbay.

Sunstreaker was sitting on his berth, his optics locked on the red form sitting on their desk. Sideswipe was currently focused on cleaning his blaster, taking it apart and putting it all back together, completely oblivious to his golden brother's optics intently studying him. He couldn't understand why he had never noticed before how much he liked his twin. He had always believed -and still did- that he was the finest looking cybertronian ever created, and the best at everything he did. Now, however, he was convinced that his brother was perfect as well. Not better than him, but almost as good as he was... and that was saying a lot.

Sideswipe cursed as he dropped a little piece of his blaster, and as he leaned down to pick it up, he gave his brother a rather nice view of his aft. Sunstreaker chuckled, sitting up and leaning back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest-plates. "Looking good, Sides" He teased, his lip-plates curling upwards in a seductive smirk. Sideswipe froze, slowly getting back to his seat and turning to look at Sunstreaker with a confused look, before he finally realised what he meant. Snorting, he put his blaster down and moved to the berth, climbing on it and straddling his twin's hip-plates. They were on Sunstreaker's berth, where they now slept every night. Sideswipe's berth had been abandoned ever since that night that had changed everything between them.

"Why thank you gorgeous, I'd say you are too, but I don't think it makes you justice." The red mech purred, leaning down to press their lip-plates together. Sunstreaker returned the kiss, still smirking before his arms slid around his twin's waist. "I know, no compliment ever makes me justice."

Snorting, Sideswipe leaned down to kiss him again just as someone knocked the door, interrupting them. Refusing to let go Sunstreaker tightened his grip around the red front-liner's waist, pulling him closer. "Let 'em knock, we're busy." He growled into his twin's audio receptor, but Sideswipe squirmed out of his hold, getting to his feet. "Can't do, bro, I know who it is. Jazz told me that there might be a party tonight, and I asked him to let me know whether it was going to happen or not." He sighed as he walked to the door, keying it open. Sunstreaker frowned again, muttering something about kicking the saboteur's aft for interrupting them as the door slid open, revealing the grinning form of Jazz standing in the doorway.

"Hey man, whazzup? Came to let ya know 'bout the party Siders, I 'convinced' Prowl ta leave us alone for th'night." He said, and Sideswipe was sure he was winking behind his visor.

" 'Convinced' him, Jazz? Do I wanna know what you're talking about?" The red warrior chuckled, already knowing what they had probably done. Jazz had been dancing around Prowl for the last few millenias, and it was more than common knowledge that Prowl returned the feelings.

"Nah, I'd rather keep it a secret ya know. Just try not ta laugh if ya see him walking funny!" With that both him and Sides bursted into laughter while Sunstreaker snorted from the berth. It was well known that Jazz was a player, almost half of the ark had been bedded by him, and he had even tried with the twins without any luck. That didn't stop him from trying, however, much to Sunstreaker's wrath. Jazz had the annoying habit to be rather touchy when he was flirting, and when it was annoying enough when he did it on himself, he could barely hold his anger when he put his slagging fingers on Sideswipe. He had been able to hold himself back so far, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself.

Finally noticing Sunstreaker's presence, Jazz waved at him, his abitual grin settled on his face-plates. "Hey Sunshine, didn't see ya there! How ya doin'?"

With a deep growl he glared coldly at him, his lips curling upwards into a sneer. "Don't call me that, fragger" He spat, even though he knew the other mech had rank over both of them. He honestly didn't care.

"Easy there Sunstreaker, sorry man." He said, not the least bit phazed about Sunstreaker's more than hostile behaviour. That's how the saboteur was, always taking everything in stride.

"Slag off." He grumbled, getting to his feet and moving away to their personal wash-racks, he had to get ready for the slagging party.

"Thanx for letting us know Jazz, we'll be there in a little while" Sideswipe said, now suddenly in a hurry to get rid of Jazz. He loved 'helping' his twin in the wash racks, and he wasn't about to miss it for the black and white mech.

Getting the subtle dismissal Jazz nodded, putting a hand to Sideswipe's shoulder and squeezing before turning to leave. "See ya later, dude!". With that he was gone, so Sideswipe locked the door and rushed to the wash-racks where he was greeted with a sight he would never get tired of. His brother was under the powerful stream of hot water, steam swirling around his body as he rubbed the cleansing solution over his frame, and making a damn good show of it too. With a deep, needy growl he got into the wash-racks with him, grabbing a handful of the solution and rubbing it over his twin's golden frame just as he leaned closer to press a harsh kiss to his lip-plates, melding their lips together before his glossa brushed his brother's lower lip, begging for access.

Sunstreaker downed another cube of high grade as he listened to the other bots' conversations, not really interested in what they had to say. Even though he hadn't drunk as much as he had in the last party, he was still pretty overcharged. So was his brother, and the rest of the mechs on that table; Jazz, Mirage and Hound. 'Raj and Hound were't really in the conversation, too busy talking to one another to pay attention to anything else. Jazz visor glinted in delight as he babbled about what he had done to Prowl earlier that day, and Sideswipe merely laughed at him, downing his 6th cube. After patting his twin's shoulder he got to his feet, heading towards the energon dispenser to get a pair of cubes for both himself and his twin, leaving the red mech with the other bots in the table. They were having fun, and even Sunstreaker was enjoying himself, enjoying his red twin's beautiful smile.

That was until Jazz got bored of his current topic of conversation and, taking advantage of the golden mech's absence, started to go on and on about how good Sideswipe was looking that night.

Sideswipe felt the energon freeze in his lines as Jazz told him exactly what he would love to do to him, in the most filthy, explicit words he could possibly think of. Of all the mechs present in the party, Jazz had been the one to drink the most, and now it was more than obvious as a black hand run down his chassis in a manner that was way more than just friendly. Sideswipe got to his feet, trying to scoot away from the saboteur before his twin returned and decided to throttle the black and white mech, but he found himself yanked into a strong pair of arms, one of them wrapping around his waist while the other roamed freely over his chassis.

"Get the frag off me, Jazz!" He growled threateningly, jumping as a bold pair of fingers dug themselves into his side-seams, seductively caressing the wires beneath.

"Aw Siders, but yer lookin' /so/ good t'night, don'tcha wanna have a lil fun with me?" Jazz purred into his ear before forcefully pressing his lip-plates against Sideswipe's.

Just in that moment Sunstreaker grabbed the two cubes and turned to head towards the table. His optics fell on his twin's struggling form being kissed by Jazz and he dropped the cubes, storming towards the pair with a murderous glint in his optics. He felt the energon boiling in his lines as the anger bubbled up inside of him, threatening to take over him. Sideswipe belonged to him, and nobody, /NOBODY/ was allowed to touch him.

As he finally got to the table he grabbed Jazz by the arm and yanked him away from Sideswipe before throwing a hard punch to his face-plates. The saboteur flew backwards, landing gracelessly on his aft and staring up in confusion at the golden warrior.

"What the pit Sunny! What was that for?"

Not that he got an answer, anyway. Sunstreaker lunged at him, pulling him back to his feet and throwing another strong punch at him that again collided with his face-plates, cracking the left corner of his visor. With a pained yell Jazz struggled to get away from him and only managed to succeed when Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker and pulled him away from the black and white mech, concern evident in his optics. Not because of Jazz, but because the saboteur was a ranking officer, which meant that Sunstreaker was surely going to spend the night in the brig.

"Sunny calm down!" The red mech pleaded, placing his hands on his brother's chest-plates to keep him from attacking Jazz again. Hound and Mirage were now helping an uncharacteristically annoyed saboteur back to his feet, and they all stared at the twins in shock

"You stay the frag away from Sideswipe, Jazz, or I will fragging kill you!" Sunstreaker growled, his optics never leaving the injured form of the saboteur. His face-plates were contorted in a murderous glare, and his fists were balled into tight fists. Before Sides could say anything he had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, standing rather protectively in front of him.

"What the pit is it to you what I do with him, anyway? He's your brother, not your fragging belonging!" Jazz sneered at him, stepping closer to the twins in a quite stupid display of courage. It was well known that Sunstreaker never lost a fight, and the golden warrior seemed to be more than just pissed. Anger only served to make him even deadlier.

"That's where you're wrong, Jazz. Sideswipe belongs to me, and if you fucking touch him again I'm gonna make sure no one recognises what fragging alt-mode you have." He spat out, stepping closer to him as well.

Sideswipe fidgeted uncomfortably next to him, tugging from Sunstreaker's arm. "Sunny, that's enough, let's get out of here before he-" He was cut short by his brother's deathly glare, just as the saboteur frowned, tilting his helm to the side.

"What? He 'belongs to you'? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"What the frag do you think it means, genius?" The golden warrior said as he grabbed his twin's arm and pulled him closer, optics still locked on Jazz's visor. Just as he did that, understanding downed upon Jazz, and he gaped at the twins, his visor bright with shock.

"No way..." Was all he could say before Sunstreaker snorted, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Yes. And you all better know that because I will kill anyone who dares to touch him."

"You're sick..." Jazz scowled in disgust, disbelief evident in his face as he stared in shock at them. "You're brothers! You're twins for spark's sake!" The bots around them were saying the same thing over and over again, some of them glaring in disgust while a few of them seemed to finally understand. Bluestreak was one of the few that didn't seem to be disgusted, in fact he was trying his best to hold back a smile as his doorwings twitched excitedly. After a few minutes he stepped forward, nervously putting an arm to Jazz's shoulder. "Jazz, leave them alone, what they do is none of our business..."

Shaking his helm in disgust he jerked away from Blue, glaring at Sunstreaker before he pointed a finger at him as his visor sparked. "Report to Prowl's office for punishment, goldielocks. I already informed him of what you did. He wants you there. Now." He sneered at the red twin before turning to walk away, probably towards the med bay.

The rest of the mechs were still casting disaproving looks towards the twins, some of them even daring to insult them, but the twins weren't listening. Just as Jazz had turned to go Sideswipe had moved to stand in front of Sunstreaker, his hands moving to grab his brother's fore-arms as they locked gazes.

"Sunny that was stupid! You know Jazz is a ranking officer! Now you'll probably be locked up in the brig!" He snapped at him, squeezing his brother's fore-arms tightly until it hurt, but Sunstreaker didn't jerk back. They ignored the other mechs that were now finally moving away, all but Bluestreak. He remained there, a few feet away from them and silently waiting for them to be over with their argument.

"So what was I supposed to do? Let him do whatever the frag he wanted with you? Pit no, I'll kill the next mech that dares to put a finger on you, Sideswipe!" He hissed angrily, shifting his hands around so he was grabbing his brother's arms now and pulling him closer, not giving a damn about the rest of the mechs. They could all go frag themselves for all he cared. "You belong to me, Sideswipe. No one else." His tone was low and threatening and left no place to argueing... not that Sideswipe would have done it, anyway. Smirking at his twin he shook his helm before letting out a soft sigh. "Seems we're not secret anymore... Now we'll gonna have to deal with them". Snorting, Sunstreaker glared at the mechs around, narrowing his optics threateningly. "Let 'em come and I'll show them", he growled angrily.

Finally daring to approach them Bluestreak cleared his vocalizer, his doorwings twitching nervously. "Uhm... guys?"

Sideswipe was the first to look at him, and after realising it was Blue he smiled, tilting his helm curiously to the side. "Bluestreak, why did you ...why did you try to stop Jazz?" He asked curiously, and more than a little thankful.

"I don't know, I couldn't let him keep bugging you guys, because he was wrong, you know? What you two do isn't any of our business, and he should know that, and I'm kinda happy that you two are together because you two look happier than ever no matter how they all think it's wrong, not that I think it's wrong too, I say that you can't choose the one you love but it's okay because you two are happy and that's what matters in the end don't you think?" He babbled, looking from one twin to the other. Sunstreaker stared at him in silence, his face expressionless but he was also rather thankful, not that he was going to admit it. At least the young gunner wouldn't be bugging them for being together.

"Yeah I think so too, Blue. Thank you" Sideswipe said, grinning brigthly at the sniper before turning to Sunstreaker with a sad smile. "You gotta go to Prowl's office now before he gets here himself."

"As if I cared." Came the gruff reply, but after squeezing his brother's arm for a moment he moved away, heading out of the Rec Room and towards the strategist's office. After he had walked a few feet away from the room Sideswipe caught up with him and walked with him through the hallways of the ark in silence. Once they were before Prowl's office they stopped, and Sideswipe reached for Sunstreaker's hand, pulling him in for a tight embrace.

"Slagger. Berth's gonna be cold without you tonight"

"Yeah, well the brig will be colder." Sunstreaker chuckled in return, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lip-plates, a kiss that dragged on for a couple of minutes, lip-plates melding together and their glossas caressing one another in the tender kiss. After they broke apart Sideswipe frowned, pressing his fore-helm against Sunstreaker's. "I'll come see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be waiting for you." He said as his brother turned to walk away, letting out a long sigh. He turned, pressing the chime of the door and waited for Prowl to open, his face already the mask of irritation once again.

Even if he had to spend the night in the brig, he would do it all over again. Sideswipe was worth it. 


End file.
